


Extra Credit Assignment

by watcherswatchers



Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [27]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Teacher/Student Roleplay, professor!shane, teacher!shane, word count: less than 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers
Summary: Daily Prompt:We all know Shane's a sexy history professor, so let's write a teacher AU! Who's a teacher? Maybe they both are? Maybe one's a student? What happens?
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160195
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts





	Extra Credit Assignment

Shane was sitting behind the desk in his office, reading over essays. It was well into the evening and he was nearly ready to go home; he just had to finish this last page. There was a timid knock on his doorframe, the door left wide open. “One minute,” he said, not looking up. He finished off the page and closed the essay, looking up to see Ryan standing in the doorway. “Mr Bergara, how can I help you?”

Ryan tugged the sleeve of his sweater nervously over his hand. “I was wondering if I could ask for your help on my essay.”

Shane shuffled his paperwork into a folder and set it aside on his desk. “Come on over,” he said, patting the chair on the side of his desk. “Feel free to move the chair wherever is best for you— that’s just where I keep it to stack my books and papers on.”

“Well,” Ryan said, “I have my essay on a flash drive, so I— can I use your computer?”

Shane moved his chair to the side and let Ryan in beside his computer. Ryan leaned over to press the flash drive into its port. He was right below Shane’s chin, way too far into his personal space.

“I’m sorry,” Ryan whispered. Shane smelled so good.

Shane’s voice was rough as Ryan looked up to him. His eyes were wide, bashful. “It’s alright,” he said. His eyes flickered down to Ryan’s lips before flitting back up to his eyes.

Ryan’s lips were opening just slightly. He licked his lips. Their faces were so close together. “Uh—” Ryan was staring at Shane’s lips. “I—”

“Ryan…” Shane started, his voice warning.

Ryan closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together. Shane was tense for a moment before relaxing. Ryan licked at his lips and Shane whined, pulling back.

“Ryan, we shouldn’t—”

“Why not?” Ryan was breathless. His eyes were heavy and he scooched closer to Shane. “I see how you look at me in class… I sit hard under the table almost every day. It seems like we’re the perfect match.” Ryan leaned in and kissed Shane again, pushing his chair back. He climbed in Shane’s lap and ground down against Shane’s lap. “Please, Professor. I can feel how hard you are already.”

Shane’s hand darted down. “It’s not proper. We shouldn’t—” Ryan ground down against Shane’s lap again and Shane moaned. “Fuck.”

“I’m trying,” Ryan whined.

Shane’s breathing was heavy. “The door’s still open.”

“Nobody’s in the building this late,” Ryan said, gasping, but he pushed himself off Shane’s lap and went to close it. He turned the lock. “Better?”

Shane stood up and strode across the room, pinning Ryan to the door. “You’re not the good boy you want everyone in class to think you are, are you?”

“I’m a good boy,” Ryan contended.

Shane grabbed Ryan by the arms and flipped him on his back, pressing him into the small couch in the room. “Good boys don’t kiss their professors, do they?” Shane palmed Ryan through his shorts. He grinned and chuckled lowly. “No underwear? That doesn’t sound like a very good boy thing to do.”

Ryan whimpered, rocking his hips up to meet Shane’s hand. He was hard. His cock was leaking pre-cum and it dribbled down against his tummy. “I _am_ a good boy. I just—” He gasped as Shane pressed a finger against his taint. “I’ve thought about this so much,” he breathed.

Shane growled and straddled Ryan’s legs. He tugged down the elastic waistband of Ryan’s shorts and pulled his cock out. “I’ve thought about you like this,” Shane admitted, “but you know how else I’ve imagined you?”

“How?”

Shane rocked back and sat on the couch, patting his lap. “Up here.” Ryan climbed on Shane’s lap, chest to chest. “No, no. Back to my chest.” Ryan turned around and Shane pulled him back, their bodies flush against each other. “Just like this.” He wrapped his hand around Ryan’s cock and stroked him slowly. “Just like this.”

Ryan whimpered and rocked back against Shane. Shane’s cock was hard against his ass. “Ohh,” Ryan sighed. “You’re big, huh?”

Shane growled lowly in his ear, kissing up Ryan’s neck. “Yeah, baby. I’ll stretch your tight little ass.”

Ryan wriggled on Shane’s lap. Shane’s hand was huge, covering his cock. “Faster,” he pleaded. “Please, Sir, faster.”

“You’re a needy little boy, aren’t you?” Shane teased. He bit Ryan’s neck, groaning as Ryan cried out. “God, I want to fuck your ass. I’ve thought about you every class, imagined bending you over the desks and just pounding you right there in the lecture hall. Anyone could walk in, see you on my cock.”

Ryan wrapped his hand around Shane’s stroking his cock faster. “Wanna cum for you. Want to make you cum for me.”

“There’s plenty of time for that,” Shane said lowly. “I’m gonna take my time with you. I’m going to break you apart on my cock and put you back together with my mouth.”

Ryan humped back onto Shane’s cock faster. “Want you to cum,” he gasped. Shane grabbed Ryan’s hips and held him still.

“I’ll cum when it’s time to fuck your ass, baby.” He forced Ryan’s hips to still and wrapped his hand back around Ryan’s cock. “I’ll bend you over and make you take it.”

Ryan whimpered. “Yes please.” He bucked up into Shane’s hand, trying to get himself off faster. “Please,” he whined. “Please, please. Let me cum.”

Shane nipped at Ryan’s neck again. “Cum when you’re ready, baby.”

Ryan arched against Shane, his back bowing as cum pumped out of his cock. His cum painted strips across the carpet. He was breathing heavy, his chest heaving. “Ohh,” he moaned, tossing his head back against Shane’s shoulder. “Oh, fuck.”

Shane chuckled. “Good boy, baby.”

Ryan turned to look at Shane and smiled. “You really gonna bend me over and fuck me?”

Shane hummed. “See you at home.”


End file.
